


Welcome to Eureka, Dr. Weir

by AngelQueen



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir takes over as the head of Global Dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Eureka, Dr. Weir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for the second annual Eurekathon (http://community.livejournal.com/eurekathon).
> 
> Disclaimer: Eureka and SGA are the property of their respective owners. I make no claim on them and write this purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

Jack Carter walked into the sheriff’s office carrying two different coffees from Café Diem, just like he did any other day. The dark, wood-paneled room smelled a bit musty, just like it always did. Jo Lupo, his deputy, took her feet off her desk and quickly threw whatever she was reading into one of her desk drawers, just like she always did when it was something she didn’t want him to see. All in all, just another normal morning in Eureka.

Right before something exploded, or the skies rained down hellfire and damnation because of some kind of catastrophe down at Global Dynamics. Naturally, Carter was on his guard.

“Here you go,” he said, handing her one of the to-go coffee cups Vincent put his famous concoctions in. “So, what’s up for today? Any crises or impending disasters that I should know about?”

Jo took a gulp of her coffee and swallowed it. “We’re supposed to be at GD in forty-five,” she said. Jack stared at her blankly and she raised a finely-sculpted eyebrow, elaborating, “The new head of GD’s starting today…”

Carter leaned against the wall. “Oh yeah,” he said, “forgot he was coming. What’s his name again?” He sipped his own coffee.

Jo rolled her eyes. “ _Her_ name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She was the original leader of the Atlantis Expedition.”

“The what expedition?”

She didn’t answer for several moments, just stared at him. “No way,” Jo said flatly. “You’ve been here for over three years, Carter, and you’re telling me that you don’t know that over seventy percent of the technology Global studies comes from the Stargate Program and the Atlantis Expedition?”

Carter shrugged. “The job description said I had to be sheriff to the town and save it at least once a month from some screw up perpetuated by either Fargo or Stark. It didn’t say anything about knowing where GD gets its goodies from.” He stared at her. “So we don’t invent everything that comes out of there? Allison didn’t make it sound like that when she first showed me the place.”

“We develop a lot of what comes out of there from technology that comes out of Cheyenne Mountain and the Stargate,” Jo told him, leaning back in her seat.

“The Stargate?”

Jo stared at him again, clearly shocked. She sighed. “Man, Carter, this may take a while.”

* * *

Fifty-seven minutes later, Carter was being dragged through the halls of Global Dynamics by his irritated deputy, who kept muttering about how he was an idiot for not reading the background information provided on the sources of GD. He didn’t pay much attention, still too floored by what Jo had spent nearly the past hour telling him.

Most of GD’s inventions were based on technology from _other planets_. At Cheyenne Mountain, under NORAD, was a ring that linked Earth to thousands of other worlds throughout the galaxy, and even to _other_ galaxies. Which was where this Doctor Elizabeth Weir was coming from. Apparently she had spent the past four years off in the Pegasus galaxy leading the Atlantis Expedition (it seemed that Atlantis _had_ sunk beneath the ocean—just not on Earth), when she wasn’t becoming part machine and then _ascending_ to a higher plane of existence so she could come back fully human.

Carter was pretty sure he wasn’t being paid enough to know all of this.

Eventually they came to a set of large doors in the older part of Global, the part that was still above ground. Carter actually found it a refreshing change, since both Stark and Allison had kept their offices in the levels below the surface. _She’ll have a nice view,_ he thought.

The doors opened as they approached, and the first thing Carter noticed was that the office did indeed have a great view of the hills around Global. He was even pretty sure he could see a few of the taller buildings of Eureka in the distance.

Turning toward the large desk that stood to the left of the large bay windows, Carter saw a tall woman with reddish brown curls and long, delicate-looking fingers that tapped away rapidly at the laptop on her desk. It had an unfamiliar logo on its back. Carter couldn’t make out all of the details, but he could see the word ‘ATLANTIS’ emblazoned across it.

It seemed the good doctor hadn’t quite let go of her previous post.

She looked up as they came to a halt in front of her desk and offered them a smile. “Oh, hello. Sheriff Carter and Deputy Lupo, right?” she asked, standing up from her chair. She moved around her desk and shook both their hands. Carter noted that while her hands looked fragile, they were still strong.

“Doctor Elizabeth Weir,” she introduced herself, gesturing for them to take the two chairs in front of her desk while she leaned against it casually. She smiled wryly as Jack sat down, adding, “The new head of this nuthouse.”

Carter grinned. “Ah, so you noticed it too? It took me nearly a day to see just how crazy this place is. You?”

“When I got in last night,” Weir admitted. “So,” she said, “what can I do for you?”

Jo responded before Carter could. “Nothing,” she said, her voice stiff in what he called her uber-professional and scary voice, “it’s just established protocol for us to check in whenever there’s a change in leadership here at Global Dynamics. If you need anything related to the town and its security or safety, we’re the ones you call.”

Carter watched the two women stare at each other. He actually began to feel nervous, because the last time two women in front of him gave each other that look, Allison and Callie refused to speak about anything other than work for weeks. Then, after a few moments, the tension passed and Weir nodded. “Of course,” she said, “thank you.”

There was a brief silence, until Carter opened his mouth to ask about Atlantis. However, before he could utter a word, a muffled explosion rocked the building. Both he and Jo leapt to their feet, but Carter was especially impressed by Weir’s reaction. She stood up and immediately slammed her hand down on a button that seemed to magically appear on her desk while at the same time tapping the ear piece attached to her head.

“This is Weir,” she snapped, suddenly all business, “report.”

Carter was sure he was going to like Doctor Weir when several screens appeared on the wall behind her desk, showing them the various areas of Global Dynamics. Within moments, they pinpointed that the explosion had come from Stark’s lab. From her expression, Carter figured Weir wasn’t pleased with what she was seeing.

The five year old in him couldn’t help but cackle when he realized that Stark was in trouble with the new boss.


End file.
